


Wake you up唤醒你

by Suelmogry



Category: Batman: The Dark Knight Rises, Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-01
Updated: 2012-09-01
Packaged: 2019-10-29 15:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17810666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suelmogry/pseuds/Suelmogry





	Wake you up唤醒你

    “我凭什么相信你，Mr...Eames？”John Blake疏离的看着眼前一脸诚恳的男人。  
    “我来带你回去的，Darling。”Eames向前一步走到了孤儿院的最高一级台阶上，曾经的韦恩大宅因为失去了那个爱好派对的主人而显得朴素庄重。  
    “我不是你的Darling，”John再一次纠正，这一路上他已经费心纠正了好多次了，“信不信由你，我叫John Blake，不是什么Arthur——”  
    “其实你还有个名字是Robin。”Eames像开玩笑一样漫不经心的说出这句话，而John几乎立刻变了表情，两条眉毛挑得高高的，“Eames先生，不管你是不是一个跟踪狂，现在请你离开这里，我不想让孩子们看到这些。”  
    “那去蝙蝠洞怎么样？”  
    看着John的身体条件反射般的变为防御姿态，Eames顿时后悔地绞了绞手，投降一样地说道：“总之我们找一个可以谈话的地方，我会让你明白我有多了解你。”  
  
    他们最后还是去了蝙蝠洞，John觉得这人既然能说出这么多他的秘密，隐藏也没什么用了。当他们走进蝙蝠洞的深处，Eames急切的示意他停下来，双手真挚的搭在他的肩上。  
    John本想躲开，可是他不知怎的有些同情这个男人有些受伤的表情，便默许了这个动作。  
    “Arthur，听我说，你在Limbo呆的太久了，这样下去你迟早会彻底迷失的。”Eames一边说着一边缩回手去在口袋里翻找着什么。  
    又来了。John叹了口气刚刚想辩驳，但是Eames把一样东西放到了他的手心。  
    那是一枚红色的骰子，模样和重量是如此的熟悉，仿佛只有自己才知道它有多重。  
    John愣愣的看着手心的红色骰子，一时间似乎有些画面飞过，可是那仿佛是久远的过去了，时间早已模糊了画面。  
    “这是你的图腾，没有人比你更了解它，”Eames以令人信服的口吻说道，“我甚至不需要问你，在拿到它的一瞬间你就认出它了。加把劲，你会慢慢想起来的。”  
    “这不能说明什么，我曾经是个警察，这种东西——”  
    “听我说，Darling，”Eames的手指缓缓而轻柔地扫过他的唇线，“我们接下了一个很难的任务，为了唤醒迷失在Limbo的Bruce Wayne，那个富家子弟，我们都不得不掉入Limbo，记得吗？然后我们分开了，所有人都是。Dom Cobb是第一个离开的，你大概没见到他。我和Mal最后也离开了，你一定记得我和Mal的，Bane和Miranda Tate，你不会认错的。”  
    “你的意思是说你是Bane？！”  
    “嘘……听我说……”Eames的声音渐渐如低语一般，“最后那位大少爷终于被我们唤醒了，可是你还留在这里……你平时虽然穿着三件套一副很严肃老成的样子，但是恐怕没人比我更熟悉你衣柜里那些超人的内裤了。”他短暂的微笑了一下，继续说，“我知道这个世界符合你的一切幻想，可这只是个梦……现实中还有爱你的人在等你醒来，所以拜托，努力想想Mal的样子吧，考虑到我作为Bane出现的时候你大概没见过我的脸。”  
    John本来是想说些什么的，可是他现在直视着男人的眼睛，直觉告诉他眼前的人没有说谎。  
    直觉……？哪来的直觉？  
    “你说的那些……爱我的人……”他终于开口说话，声音有些沙哑，“那些人里面有你吗？”  
    “哦当然了，Darling，”Eames笑了起来，“在‘爱Arthur的人’这张列表上，我一定是第一个。”  
    他羞愧又犹疑，“我要怎么样才能回到……现实？”尾音带着不确定的疑问。  
    Eames表情严肃起来：“你需要死亡。”  
    不知道为什么John对这个回答一点也不感到吃惊，可是他内心拒绝相信Eames是来用洗脑的方式杀害哥谭新的守护者的，所以他只是试探性的问：“那如果我一直不肯死呢？你会怎么办？”  
    “那我就在这里陪你，”Eames大大咧咧的说，“我会一直烦你，穿着你最讨厌的碎花裤衩天天在你面前晃来晃去，对了还不穿上衣，然后把东西到处扔，就这样烦到你忍不住把我解决了，你就会发现我说的都是真的。”  
    John本能地狠狠瞪了眼前的人一样。  
    “这才是Arthur的眼神，”Eames充满希望的看着他，然后深呼吸了一把，像是要求婚一样郑重地问道，“那么，你愿意跟我一起……去死吗？”  
    “你可以先自杀，如果你真的就此消失那么我就相信你。”  
    “我可不敢这么做，”Eames不赞成地摇摇头，“如果我前脚刚死，哥谭后脚就发生了什么恶性案件，以你的性格一定会留在这里，继续守护这个Bruce Wayne幻想出来的世界的。”  
    John发现自己没有什么话可以反驳他，他说的很对。  
    “如果我们一起死了，”他谨慎地说，虽然语气中的不确定渐渐小了下去，“就会在另一个世界一起醒来？”  
    “没错，真实的那个，在那里你是Arthur，盗梦行业里完美的前哨。”  
    就像是为了促使他下决心一样，Eames用一种不可抗拒的语气说道：“来吧，我们都需要你……而且，我们都很想你。”  
    “我……”  
    Eames似乎急了，他不想看到John再这么犹豫下去，他已经等得很久了。  
    “Arthur，”他又一次拉近了两人之间的距离，声音低至几不可闻，“就算你迷失了，你身体上的本能是不会忘掉的……”  
    说完他骤然吻上他的唇。  
    这本来应该是一个很浅很浅的吻，却让John觉得舒适又熟稔，John那只没握着骰子的手不自觉地插入Eames的发间，主动加深了这个吻，直到两人缺氧后气喘吁吁的分开。  
    “Eames。”他本能的喃喃道，以Arthur的身份。  
  
    “其实Cobb建议我们卧轨，”站在哥谭市最高处，Eames迎着嗖嗖的狂风说道，声音被风击碎，显得有些含糊，“我觉得躺在铁轨上听着火车将要过来的声音太乱了，还是这样比较好，我想这样干已经好久了。”  
    “你可以醒过来再继续废话，现在，准备好了吗？”Arthur站在他面前说道。  
    Eames从后面环住他，“数一二三一起跳。”  
    三声之后，两个人相拥着从那打着蝙蝠灯的高楼处坠落。  
  
    “醒了？”说话的是Cobb。  
    “醒了就好。”这是跟他们一起工作的药剂师。  
    “亲爱的你吓死我们了。”Mal走过来吻了吻Arthur的脸颊。  
    Arthur睁开眼睛被围在身边的三个同事吓了一跳，然后才看到从椅子上站起来的Eames。梦中他说的那些话浮上心头，Arthur不禁毫无形象的冲了过去。  
    “Eames你这个自恋狂！！太恶心了！”  
    Eames一如既往地笑着说：“不那么做你怎么能跟我乖乖回来，Darling。”  
    Mal识趣地推搡着其他两个人去准备做饭了，屋里就剩下了他们两个。  
    “那么？”Eames扬眉。  
    “那么什么？”Arthur反问。  
    “醒来之后继续？”Eames缩短了两人之间的距离。  
    这次，不仅是一个吻而已。  
  
     ——Fin.——


End file.
